Veering Off The Path Of Sanity
by Hayley Nichole Williams
Summary: All the days seem to mesh together as one ever since I've been here...  Brendon Urie/OFC. Dunno whether or not to continue...


I was only around 17. Don t take my word for fact though. Days and nights have been meshed together at the seams so well I can t tell you even roughly how long it s been. I ve been locked away as a sex slave for longer than it took my memory to start to slip. The first while is still crystal clear, but in no means could I say it was years or weeks ago. The man however who is keeping me as his prisoner down here has the body of a god and on top of that, he s got the voice of an angel. Those features are just a disguise though. Deep down under his skin, he may as well be the devil himself...

I was sleeping restfully on stained sheets stretched across my bed. If there was more light that a few lamps sloppily installed down here, my sleeping patterns might not be so messed up. Instead of going with the sun, I go with whenever I feel even the slightest bit tired. Brendon always uses me whenever he wants regardless if I ve been awake for (what feels like) days, or I d just fallen asleep. Needless to say, I learned the lesson quickly to sleep when I can or else I might not sleep at all.

I awake abruptly when the basement door was ripped open, making the rusty hinges scream with an eerie pitch. In a matter of seconds when Brendon s eyes adjusted to the darkness, his heavy footsteps descended down the stairs, projecting echoes throughout the room. It was no mystery why he was down here. When he wanted me, he got me and I had no say in it

Usually I only had to endure the pain once a day, but if Brendon was in a bad mood, he d be down here a lot till he got bored with me. Then he d leave, just to come back again later.

He dropped to his knees near the end of my bed, taking a single hand and running his finger tips down my side. I shivered at the coldness of his skin. Suddenly, he took his fingers off of me, raised his hand, and smacked my thigh as hard as he could. I whimpered at the sting left dancing on my skin. Brendon knew he could do anything he wanted to me, and I d just take it.

Brendon started tracing patterns on my body again, working his way up. When he got to my collar, he grabbed a fist of fabric and pulled, bringing my lips only an inch away from his. The sickening look in his beautiful eyes only brought four words to my mind: Here we go again

Bit of a whore now, no? Brendon asked letting the venom in his words seep through my lips. You were such a good little bitch when I found you on the streets. What a shame.

I pried his fingers off my clothes and fell back down on the filthy bed. The cold stare in my eyes forced him to lose his control to me for even just a few seconds. I was fine before you took me. The only reason I m as much of a whore as I am now is because you re kinky and you rape me every day.

The rage burning inside him only grew worse and the only thing I could do was hold back laughing in his face. Despite putting up a good act, Brendon wasn t stupid. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

Without hesitation, Brendon shoved me to the floor. I could feel the concrete tearing the bits of flesh off my body and blood filling the gaps. I was helpless right now and frankly, that didn t bother me in the least. The sadistic man still wasn t satisfied though. Brendon pushed himself back to his feet, and with all the strength he could muster, he kicked me in the ribs.  
>It would only be a few minutes till it was a large bruise covering the aching flesh and muscle of my body but I didn t whimper for him. I laughed. In anyone else s mind, they d see me as a maniac holding on to the last strands of sanity and maybe I was, but I felt fine. After putting up with Brendon for so many encounters, pain and I have built up a strong tolerance to one another.<p>

He pulled me by my collar back to my knees. With the other hand, he pulled my hair back so I had nothing to do but stare straight back at him. I didn t come back down here to play fucking games. He sneered pushing me back to the ground. More skin got scraped off my body and I could see the stains on my clothes.

But isn t that the whole reason I ve been held down here for so long? I asked twisting the hem of my shirt around my finger. To play your dirty little games with you?

Brendon dropped to his knees playing his hands on my thighs. Don t be like this Jennifer. He bent down his body was only inches from being pressed against mine. You love every single thing I do to you. You yearn for every single touch from me.

Of course, I remarked sarcastically. I spent every waking moment pleading to god for you to come down and rape me. I spend hours waiting for you to come down stairs to make me bleed. He looked horrified at the words coming out of my mouth. Like I was possessed and spilling out words from another being s line of thought.

He smacked me across the face. It may have even hurt more than when he kicked me... but who am I to let the abuse get to me? All I know is it would swell, and there was blood in my mouth. Brendon didn t stop there though. He pulled a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand and attached me to the best post. I had too much control, and he just gained it all back.

Teasing Brendon was fun but I never dared to make him too angry. Any man as sick minded as him in unpredictable and I don t want to find out what would happen when I pushed him too far. 


End file.
